1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound bow, and more particularly, to a riser of a compound bow and which has better strength and saves material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery is a popular exercise and generally comprises a bow which is equipped with a bowstring and the archer nocks the arrow and draws the bowstring so that the two limbs of the bow are bent to store energy. When releasing the bowstring, the arrow is delivered toward the target by the energy stored by the bowstring.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional riser 10 of a compound bow which has a curvature and a protrusion 11 extends from the central portion of the riser 10 so as to define the riser 10 into the upper section 12 and the lower section 13. Each of the upper and lower sections 12, 13 has a limb fixture 14 so that the two limb fixtures 14 are connected with two limbs. In order to reduce the weight of the riser 10, holes 15 are defined through the upper and lower sections 12, 13. Generally, the riser 10 is made by aluminum alloy which is made by either casing or CNC machining. However, the mold set for the casting is expensive, and the respective thickness of the protrusion 11, the upper section 12, the lower section 13 and the limb fixtures 14 are different from each other. The way of CNC machining wastes a lot of material and increase the manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a riser which saves material and the strength is maintained.